Kids In Oblivion
by ilovecats86
Summary: Demyx and Axel are alone, and late nights/early mornings are no time for heart hunting. AkuDemy. Demyx tops.


...Woah, cheesy enough ending? Oh well. Um. What to say ...? Let's see, I just made a wonderful song perverted, but I like it. AkuDemy, which I think has become my new OTP. M rating. And it's LATE for AkuDemy day (9-8-08, or September 8, 2008). Any other reasons to kill me ...? Probably. Oh well, enjoy. BUT if you've never heard the song before, then I'm probably doing you both a service and an evil, since you may never be able to hear it the way it should, but I AM introducing you to it! Remember, Kids In America by Cascadra.

* * *

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Demyx watched with glazed eyes at the city below. There were advantages to being in such lively worlds – much better than anything in The World That Never Was. A lazy smile rested on his face as he idly mused to himself. It was late – very, very late, yet even in the lazy, comfortable feeling of early, early morning, still considered night by normal people.

_Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing_

His smile grew wider when he felt an unnaturally warm body wrap around him, and hot breath on his ear murmuring mildly seductively, "What's on your mind, Demy?"

Eyes sliding shut and grinning slightly, Demyx leaned into the embrace, smirking wider at the growl of approval from Axel. "Just … bored…" he said lightly before starting to move against Axel. A dark chuckle met his ears and he felt himself being turned around so that suggesting blue eyes met lusty green ones. Bringing his hands up lightly to the redhead's shoulders and chest, he teasingly feathered down his arms a little before sliding them under his coat. Meanwhile, Axel's hands squeezed lightly on his hips and held him pin place before snaking inside to undress the other as well.

_Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town  
Downtown the young ones are growing  
Downtown the young ones are growing_

Demyx had already gotten Axel out of his shirt and was close to having him naked. Through they're undressing, they had started to move blindly toward the bed. His hand brushed down Axel's stomach, searching for a throbbing, beating member in "naughtier regions" that Axel was sure to have – or would now, anyway.

Sure enough, Axel was becoming increasingly hard, just as he was.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round_

Everything was rhythm and music to Demyx. If he liked it, it had some kind of inner music, even if only he could hear it. A part of him thought silently, "Horny teenagers? Maybe. Eager to have sex with each other? Hell yeah, that's the way kids from Oblivion are!" Either way, with Axel, Demyx could live for this alone as long as it was Axel.

_Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy don't look at you watch not another glance  
I'm not leaving now honey not a chance_

Grinding against the taller, Demyx felt their pace becoming frenzied and passionate, and his sight was clouding over slightly with pleasure.

And. That. Dirty. Tease.

Axel was checking his watch, damn him! With a growl, Demyx seized Axel's wrist, making the taller's head snap to him startled. "Don't. Not now. You won't get rid of me that easy anyway." To this he received a smirk and a hungry kiss, to which he quickly reciprocated.

_Hot shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying – never mind_

"Jealous?"

Demyx growled again. "Stay here dammit, don't make me trouble," and promptly pressed forcefully on Axel, toppling him onto the bed with Demyx still ravishing his mouth and dominating. Axel's arms slid up to wrap around Demyx's back, temporarily allowing the sandy-blonde to dominate. Demyx grinned savagely to himself, murmuring fervently, "Only just starting. Soon, you'll be –" he cut himself off, shaking his head.

"What?" Axel's voice had slightly worried undertones in the curiosity.

"Neeeeeevveerrmiiiiind …"

_You know life is cruel life is never –  
Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

Axel jolted when hands cruelly strong fondled him, along with roguishly hard, nipping teeth on his neck. "D-Demyx, that's – ah!"

A dark chuckle emitted from the musician. "You should know best of all that being kind doesn't get you too far while overpowering works so well …" Axel moaned helplessly as the usually dormant and submissive water elemental continued to work his body into a hopeless frenzy.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round_

In the inner beat of the moment, Demyx started to grind and buck against Axel, everything building, building, building …

_Come closer honey that's better  
Gotta get a brand new experience  
Feeling right  
Oh, don't try to stop, Baby, hold me tight  
Outside a new day is dawningOutside suberbia crawling everywhere  
I don't want to go baby  
New York to east California  
There's a new way that's coming and I warn ya_

"Closer …" the dark power in Demyx's voice was intoxicating, and Axel moved to his command, eliciting a pleased noise from Demyx. "That's better …" Axel began to smirk and prepared to flip them over when suddenly Demyx moved to a better position … for himself. "New experience, hmm?" With that, he proceeded to start preparing a protesting redhead, while also beginning to spread a bit of lubrication. Soon, he eased inside, a shudder of pleasure overtaking him as he got used to the wonderful, foreign feeling of tight, warm flesh compressing sensitive parts.

Axel cried out a bit at being entered, but made no more noise worthy of mention while Demyx allowed him to adjust to being filled. Soon, he tried to pull away and have Demyx out, but the blonde grasped his shoulder, pleading, "Oh, don't try to stop, Baby, hold me tight!" and proceeded to embrace Axel tightly.

Outside, the morning sky was tinting pink, morning spreading in the early city life, but the new day approaching was lost on the two, both in a world of there own, until the release threw them in a blinding blow vaguely back into reality. They lay panting, holding each other, neither willing to leave the warm bliss and euphoria the soft bed offered.

They had no way to know that in the other worlds where other pairs were, that they were doing the exact same thing.

_We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music go round_

Nobodies still have desire, and they must have heart fragments to miss people or to be able to keen for a heart. And with a heart comes love, and hunger for love in return. Watch out, these Nobodies have found them and want to make the most of it.


End file.
